Halls of Lost Legends
[[Datei:TMNT_v1_43_cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #43]]Halls of Lost Legends ("Hallen der Verlorenen Legenden") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie der Mirage Studios. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: Januar 1992 * Ausgabe: TMNT Vol.1 #43 *'Story': Paul Jenkins * Zeichnungen und Tusche: A. C. Farley * Text: Mary Kelleher *'Spezieller Dank für "Original-Betriebsstörungen" an': Jason Eastman Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Juliet's Revenge" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Turtles Attack, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Splinter *Loki *Merlin Handlung thumb|180px|Ein Ausflug ins Blinde"Ihr werdet lernen, eure Skepsis zu überwinden, meine Söhne, darin gibt es keine Zweifel. Es ist einfach nur eine Frage der Zeit" - Mit diesen Worten schickt Splinter seine Söhne an einem leicht regnerischen Morgen hinaus in die Wälder um Northampton zum Üben. Damit sie ihre geistige Wahrnehmung, ihre Intuition, jedoch perfektionieren sollen, befiehlt Splinter ihnen, Augenbinden anzulegen und sich bei ihrem Training damit nicht nur auf ihre physischen, sondern auch auf ihre inneren Sinne zu verlassen. thumb|180px|left|Eine Stätte voller RätselDas Training macht am Anfang ziemlich gute Fortschritte, bis Donatello sich auf einmal mit einem Jux bemerkbar und damit zu einem extrem leichten Ziel für Raphael macht. Kaum ist er am Boden, reißt er sich die Binde ab und macht als der felsenfeste Realist unter ihnen seiner noch anhaltenden Skepsis über diesen "Intuitions-Mist" wütend Luft. Es kommt zu einem kleinen Streit zwischen den Brüdern, doch an deren Ende legt sich Donatello, um seine Brüder nicht im Stich zu lassen, seine Augenbinde wieder an und tastet sich wieder blind vorwärts. Doch kaum ist er einige Meter weit gekommen, stößt er plötzlich mit seiner Nase schmerzhaft gegen ein Hindernis. Er reißt sich frustriert die Augenbinde herunter - und dann sehen er und seine Brüder sich zu ihrer immensen Überraschung plötzlich vor einer Ringmauer, die praktisch aus dem Nichts heraus aufgetaucht ist. Dieser Wall umgibt eine große Anzahl von altertümlichen Gebäuden, in deren Mitte sich ein unmöglich langer, schlanker Turm in den Himmel hinauf erhebt! thumb|180px|Die Kammer von EctorNeugierig betreten die Turtles diesen Komplex durch ein offen stehendes Tor und gelangen so in einen langen, mit Spinnweben und altertümlichen Waffen übersäten Gang, von dem eine Menge geschlossener Türen abgeht, die mit Namensschildern versehen sind. Zwar sind die Türen generell solide verschlossen, doch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Ector" befindet sich in einem schlechteren Zustand und lässt sich leicht einschlagen. In der Kammer dahinter finden die Turtles den Körper eines alten Mannes, gekleidet in einer mittelalterlichen Rüstung, auf einem Steinblock liegend. Das Seltsame daran ist, dass der Körper keine Anzeichen von Leben, aber auch keine Anzeichen von Verfall aufweist. thumb|240px|left|"Gestatten, mein Name ist Locke"Noch während die Turtles darüber diskutieren, was mit diesem Ort eigentlich los ist, bemerkt Donatello auf einmal, wie sich jemand an der Tür vorbeibewegt, und er und seine Brüder nehmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf. Der Fremdling - ein in ein aufgeplustertes, farbenfrohes Kostüm gekleideter Junge - macht trotz ihrer Aufrufe keine Mühe, seinen Gang zu unterbrechen, außer um den verdutzten Turtles nur den kurz angebundenen Kommentar "Ihr seid früh dran" zuzuwerfen. Schließlich können die Turtles den Jungen einholen und anhalten, und mit Fragen bestürmt stellt er sich endlich als Locke vor, Kurator der Hallen der Verlorenen Legenden! thumb|240px|Willkommen zu den verlorenen LegendenWährend Locke die Turtles durch den Turm führt, erklärt er ihnen, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat. In früheren Zeiten hatten die Menschen fest an übernatürliche Wesenheiten geglaubt, mit deren Hilfe sie der Welt um sich herum ein klareres Bild geben wollten: Götter, Fabelwesen, Feen usw. Durch die Stärke des Glaubens, den die Menschen an sie hatten, wurden diese Wesen, ursprünglich nur Hirngespinste und Fantastereien, mit der Zeit zu wirklichen, lebenden Entitäten, zusammen mit einer Heimstätte, die unter dem Namen "All-Schöpfung" bekannt ist. Doch als die Menschheit mit der Zeit den Aberglauben ablegte, konnten auch die Fabelwesen, die von diesem Glauben abhängig waren, nicht mehr existieren und erstarrten zu leeren, versteinerten Hüllen, die nun solange in den Hallen aufbewahrt werden, bis die Menschen eines Tages wieder den alten Glauben wiederfinden und sie damit wieder zum Leben erwecken. thumb|180px|left|Zweifel und seltsame WarnungenAls Beweis für seine Ausführungen zeigt Locke den Turtles eine Statue des Gottes Pan, inmitten eines Flötenspiels zu Stein erstarrt. Trotz dieser Erklärungen jedoch bleibt Donatello immer noch skeptisch und trennt sich von seinen Brüdern, um nach einer "vernünftigen" Erklärung für all das hier zu suchen. Locke schickt die anderen Turtles hinter ihm her und rät ihnen, Donatello wieder aufzusammeln und schnellstmöglich wieder von hier zu verschwinden - mit dem seltsamen Anhang, dass sie viel zu früh hier eingetroffen seien und dass ihre gegenwärtige Präsenz ernsthaften Anlass zur Sorge bringt -, bevor er so plötzlich wieder verschwindet, wie er aufgetaucht ist. thumb|240px|Erwachende IntuitionWährenddessen erreicht Donatello, von einem unbestimmten Gefühl angezogen, eine Tür mit der Beschriftung "Asgard". Er bricht sie auf und findet dahinter eine Gruppe von vier steinernen Gestalten, die einige nordische Göttergestalten darstellen, darunter den Allvater Odin. Trotz ihrer steinernen Form hat Donatello seltsamerweise das Gefühl, dass ihnen vielleicht doch noch Leben innewohnen könnte. Als er sich schließlich ohne Ergebnis von hier entfernen will, fällt sein Blick zufällig auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche eines Schildes, und dabei bemerkt er etwas äußerst Seltsames: Obwohl die Statue von Odin sich nach wie vor nicht regt, scheint dessen Spiegelbild bitterlich zu weinen... thumb|240px|left|Kampf mit der ZeitIndessen kommen Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo zu einer offenstehenden Tür mit der Aufschrift "Cronus", und in der Annahme, dass Donatello dort drin sein könnte, betreten sie die dahinter liegende Kammer. Doch dann auf einmal fällt die Tür hinter ihnen von selbst ins Schloss, und sie sehen sich einer Statue des griechischen Gottes Kronos gegenüber - und diese ist quicklebendig und darauf erpicht, sie zu verschlingen! Die Turtles wehren sich nach Kräften und können Kronos verletzen, doch dann beginnt der alte Gott Feuerstrahlen aus seinen Augen zu schießen. Da platzt Donatello mit einem Schild in den Kampf hinein, nähert sich in dessen Schutz dem wütenden Kronos und sticht ihm mit seinem Bo ins Auge. Als Kronos sich vor Schmerzen krümmt, nutzen die Turtles die Gelegenheit, flüchten aus der Kammer und werfen die Tür hinter sich zu. thumb|180px|Lockes wahres GesichtNachdem sie ihren sagenhaften Gegner so abgeschüttelt haben, teilt Donatello seinen Brüdern mit, dass er indessen einige Dinge vorgefunden hat, die ihn ernsthaft an Lockes Geschichte zweifeln lassen. Er führt sie zur Kammer von "Ector" zurück und merkt auf, dass Locke zuerst in eine Richtung gegangen war, bis die Turtles ihn aufgehalten hatten, und dann mit dem Beginn seiner Tour sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geführt hatte; sprich: Dass er auf den Weg zu etwas war, was er vor den Turtles verstecken wollte. Er führt sie jenen Weg entlang, und so betreten die Turtles eine riesige, mit weiteren steinernen Figuren übersäte Säulenhalle, an deren anderen Ende sich eine Treppe zu einer Plattform erhebt. Auf dieser Plattform steht Locke vor einem Artefakt, das von Energieblitzen umspielt wird, und murmelt Zaubersprüche vor sich hin. Als die Turtles ihn mit den Lücken in seiner Geschichte konfrontieren, verwickelt sich Locke in Widersprüche, und dann zwingt Donatello ihn mithilfe seines Spiegelbildes im Schild, seine wahre Identität zu enthüllen: Loki, Gott des Schalks und der Lügen! thumb|180px|left|Angriff der dunklen LegendenTrotz dieser Schlappe hat Loki nicht vor, die anderen Götter aus ihrer Erstarrung zu befreien, und beschwört eine Reihe von monströsen Helfern, die die Turtles für ihn erledigen sollen: Grendel, das Ungeheuer, welches gegen Beowulf unterlag; ein Fideal, ein böses wasserbewohnendes Wesen aus der gälischen Sagenwelt; den Höllenhund Zerberus; und einen Mantikor. Den Fähigkeiten ihrer Opposition zum Trotz aber nehmen die Turtles den Kampf mit diesen legendären Ungeheuern auf und bringen sie nacheinander zur Strecke, worauf die Kreaturen sich in Lichtfunken auflösen. thumb|180px|Jetzt ist Schluss!Als Loki seine Verbündeten fallen sieht, versucht er noch verzweifelt, eine Wesenheit namens Nyarlathotep zu beschwören, doch Michelangelos geworfener Nunchaku schlägt ihn k.o., und das Tor verschwindet, ehe der Dämon den Saal betreten kann. Loki kommt schnell wieder zu sich und findet sich im festen Griff von Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo und mit Leonardos Katanas an seinem Hals. Er unternimmt noch einen letzten Versuch, indem er sich in Splinter verwandelt, doch die Turtles beeindruckt das wenig, und so muss Loki schließlich klein beigeben. thumb|240px|left|Erklärungen und AbschiedSo werden die Bewohner der All-Schöpfung von Lokis Bannzauber befreit und Loki selbst für den Rest der Ewigkeit eingesperrt. Der Zauberer Merlin bedankt sich bei den Turtles und erklärt ihnen den Plan des bösen Gottes: Loki hatte vor, die Herrschaft über die Hallen an sich zu reißen und mit seinen monströsen Genossen aus der Dunkelheit zu bevölkern, und zu diesem Zweck hatte er einen uralten Fluch benutzt, um die Bewohner der Hallen zu Stein erstarren zu lassen. Doch auch wenn ihre Körper nicht mehr funktionierten, blieb ihr Bewusstsein erhalten, und mithilfe ihrer noch verbliebenen Kräfte hatten sie die Turtles zu sich geholt, deren Intuition und Mut Lokis finstere Pläne vereiteln konnten. Nach einem herzlichen Dank an sie für ihre Hilfe schickt Merlin die Turtles mit einem Zauber auf die Erde zurück, mit dem mysteriösen Schluss: "Wir werden eure Rückkehr erwarten." thumb|180px|SchlussbildDie Turtles kehren zu ihrem Meister Splinter zurück und erzählen ihm von ihrem fantastischen Abenteuer. Splinter bekundet - besonders gegenüber Donatello - seinen Stolz darauf, dass seine Söhne es geschafft haben, ihrer Intuition erfolgreich zu folgen. Doch seine Söhne haben noch einige offene Fragen auf ihrem Herzen: Von Lokis und Merlins Andeutungen her schien ihre Ankunft in den Hallen der Verlorenen Legenden nicht ganz unerwartet gewesen zu sein, fast so, als ob man sie bereits lange erwartet hätte. Splinter vermutet infolge dieser Aussagen, dass die Antwort darin liegt, dass seine Söhne eines Tages ihren eigenen Platz in diesen Hallen finden werden. Daraufhin entgegnet Leonardo ungläubig, dass so etwas gar nicht möglich sein kann. Da sie ja im Verborgenen leben und keiner etwas von ihnen weiß, hätten sie doch gar keine Chance, zu Legenden zu werden... oder etwa doch? Bildergalerie TMNT v1 43 05.jpg|Der Frust eines Realisten A TMNT v1 43 06.jpg|Der Frust eines Realisten B TMNT v1 43 07.jpg|Der Frust eines Realisten C TMNT v1 43 08.jpg|Und auf einmal war's da... TMNT v1 43 16.jpg|Die gar traurige Geschichte des Pan TMNT v1 43 19.jpg|Meet Chronos! TMNT v1 43 27.jpg|Die Forderung nach Antworten A TMNT v1 43 28.jpg|Die Forderung nach Antworten B TMNT v1 43 33.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden A TMNT v1 43 34.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden B TMNT v1 43 35.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden C TMNT v1 43 36.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden D TMNT v1 43 37.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden E TMNT v1 43 38.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden F TMNT v1 43 39.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden G TMNT v1 43 40.jpg|Schlacht der Legenden H TMNT v1 43 44.jpg|Die Rückkehr TMNT v1 43 45&46.jpg|Eine versprechende Antwort Trivia *Die Hallen der Verlorenen Legenden erscheinen in der Comic-Kontinuität noch ein weiteres Mal in ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 auf einer Doppelseite, deren Bleistiftentwurf von A. C. Farley extra für diese Geschichte angefertigt wurde. Wie die Turtles sich schließlich ihren Platz in den Hallen verdienen, wird im inoffiziellen Epilog der Mirage-Comics, TMNT: Odyssey, erzählt. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Volume 6'' (2014) Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von A.C. Farley